tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenary Guild of Tibaeria
Merc Guild.png|Merc Guild Symbol The mercenary guild is multinational organization based in Dunland and led by a council of elected leaders called the Circle of Metal. It is a union of adventurers, ex military, and specialists banded together for wage security and steady work, and to control the fueds between rivals which were so prevalent before the rise of the organization. The guild has many guildhouses in cities across Tibaeria where members may accept contracts, borrow weapons and armor, network with fellow mercenaries, and stay for free while on contracted missions. Mercenary guild contracts offer a wide range work including: planting/harvesting crops when farming villages are shorthanded, escorting trade caravans, bodyguard missions for important emissaries, guard duty for merchant compounds, mail delivery, lost item/treasure recovery, clearing out dangerous monster lairs, and covert operations. The mercenary guild is not a band of ragtag thugs, but is known for its professionalism and courtesy, and members are expected to represent the guild well while they wear the Fist during missions both in physical appearance and in integrity. Guildmasters draw up and enforce meticulously detailed contracts for customers, arranging for payment and proof of completion. All documents are legal and enforceable in the cities and countries in which the guild operates. While the mercenary guild is not the only source for hired help, it is widely recognized as the safest and most secure way to solve problems, and work is guaranteed by the Circle of Metal itself. Mercenaries are ranked according to their skills, prowess, and experience and are only able to accept contracts of their rank or lower, and are paid accordingly. Each mercenary is given a guild cloak pin to wear for identification purposes while on missions made from the appropriate metal or mineral. The following chart shows rank by experience level, fist designation, and prevailing wage for that level of contract. Membership : To join the Mercenary Guild, one must petition the guildmaster for a trial contract. If the petitioner completes the mission successfully and acquits himself well according to guild standards of decorum and conduct, they are granted the rank of Bronze Fist 2nd Class. Their rank increases for each successfully completed mission. Breaches of protocol and conduct carries the penalty of a 1-rank demotion. Failing a mission carries a 1-rank demotion. If your rank falls below Bronze Fist 2nd Class at any time, you are stricken from the Mercenary Guild roster for life. Finally, existing mercenary guild members have priority over non-members when signing up for mercenary guild missions. Rules of Protocol #All contracts are to be kept strictly confidential. This includes the mission parameters, goals and the identity of the client. #While fulfilling a contract, mercenaries must abide by all local and state laws of any government who officially sanctions the Mercenary Guild. #A mercenary must conduct himself in a way that does not reflect poorly on the guild while on official business. #A mercenary is prohibited from speaking ill of any client either during or after a contract has been completed. #Mercenaries agree to give up all negotiating rights on behalf of themselves concerning contract prices. Once the contract has been fulfilled, and monies have been distributed according to contract stipulations, the contract will be considered paid in full. Mercenary Guild Ranks and Hiring Prices Mercenary Guildmasters Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary Guild